


Where it Begins

by Cyber_Sleuth



Series: N'jeku of the Thieves Guild [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf is the big brother we wished we had, Gen, Several other characters throughout, Veezara's not in this, Where it all truly began for N'jeku with the Guild, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: We all know how N'jeku came to arrive in Skyrim and of some of her journies after she became a Nightingale of the Thieves Guild.However, what of the before?How did she come to join the Thieves Guild and rise up to where she was within it? What of her relations with its members?Well, it's time that tale was told...
Series: N'jeku of the Thieves Guild [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025112
Kudos: 1





	Where it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The first multi-chap of the series and...possibly...the only one. It'll depend on how well received this one goes for everyone.

  
Riften.

  
A city that was well known, and usually not in a good way.

  
Though it had the Temple of Mara and even had the only orphanage in all of Skyrim, it was best known for as the place where Black Briar Mead was made and was home of the Thieves Guild.

  
Biting her bottom lip while staring at the walls of the city, a young snow white Khajiit that looked to be no more than seventeen was standing just outside of Riften and near the stables. It had been about a month now since the incident with the Imperials - the cause of her elder brother, K'saro's death - and she had been wandering through these lands, stopping where she could to eat or sleep.

  
Not only did she escape death's clutches to join Sithis in Oblivion back in Helgan via the chopping block and, even more so, the raging flames caused by the sudden appearance of a demonic-looking dragon whose scales were black at night, itself, but the young Khajiit had also aided a merchant in Riverwood, helped several others in Whiterun along with becoming what the people called a 'Thane', fought a _**dragon**_ at one of their watchtowers, and even came to find out she was a _**Dragonborn**_ of all things when the newly dead dragon's soul had erupted out of the corpse and swirled around her like a gust of wind before vanishing inside of her own body...

  
Really, there was only so much one teenaged Khajiit could take.

  
"You there; Khajiit!"

  
Jolting slightly out of her thoughts and with her tail bristling up a bit, N'jeku quickly glanced around before her light lavender gaze finally halted on a large, burly man over by the even larger dapple-grey-colored horses. Shifting a bit uneasily when the man nodded twice and motioned her over, the small Khajiit finally gave in and closed the distance. "Y-Yes? What is it that you need of this Khajiit?"

  
Laughing heartily at how skittish she was being, he raised a hand and patted her a bit roughly against her back; his fingers brushing against the Elven Bow there and jostling her forward a tiny bit. "No need to be so shy, kid! I ain't gonna bite you or nothing. The name's Hofgrir Horse-Crusher. What's a tiny thing like you doing here of all places? You're not with those caravans, are ya? Not that I really mind them or anything."

  
"Horse-Crusher...?" Blinking slightly in confusion towards his name, N'jeku shook her head when she registered the last bit he said. "Oh, no. This one is not with any of the caravans. N'jeku has been wandering around on her own. She is just trying to find a place where she belongs in Skyrim..."

  
"A buddy of mine and I got really drunk one night years back and I went and tried riding this young colt. Crushed the poor thing right under my weight. Been nicknamed 'Horse-Crusher' ever since." Shaking his head with a sigh at the memory, he tilted his head to study the girl before him for a moment as he took in what she said. "Well, I don't know if you'll actually find what you're looking for here or not, but I wish you luck, kid. Let me know if you need any help. I'll see what I can do."

  
Staring up at the Nord in slight awe of this, N'jeku finally nodded her head and smiled a tiny bit in a grateful manner before scurrying off to the entrance into Riften. However, no sooner had she arrived at the gates, that she was halted by two guards.

"Halt right there, Khajiit. And no funny business."

  
"If you wish to enter Riften, you need to pay the toll. After all, we can't just let anyone walk on in. You never know what kind of thieves or trouble could be trying to get in, otherwise."

  
Ears twitching atop her head, N'jeku's brow furrowed as she shifted upon her feet; her slight and nimble-looking physique standing out all the more with the studded armor and scaled boots and gauntlets that she wore. "You cannot fool this one. You are trying to swindle her, but N'jeku knows better. One cannot cheat a Khajiit raised in Eleswyr so easily. Let this one pass and she may forget what you are trying to do rather than tell your superiors."

  
Taking a slightly uneasy step back at being called out on and also threatened by such a tiny cat, the two guards exchanged glances with each other before finally giving in as they stepped away from the iron double doors. "Welcome to Riften. You're free to come and go as you please."

  
"This one gives her thanks." With a slight nod of her head, the young Khajiit mentally sighed to herself for having that turn out smoothly before she slowly pushed open the doors to enter the city. Upon stepping inside and the doors closing right behind her, N'jeku gazed around at the city in slight awe. Just from the design, it reminded her much of a big fishing village with all the docks, bridges, and canals. "So this is Riften..."

  
"Hey, you. Get over here. I wanna talk to you."

  
Flinching the slightest bit, N'jeku sighed softly and grumbled under her breath while her tail twitched faintly. "What is it with these furless men and being so rude to this one or calling out to her?" Huffing lightly at this point, she went over to the one that called out to her this time, spying that it was a large man with heavy armor and black hair and beard. "What?"

  
She was not going to be polite to this one if he was going to give her such a rude look.

  
"I don't know you, cat. You better not be here to cause any trouble if you know what's good for you."

  
"Not that it is any of _**your**_ business, but this one has only just arrived in Riften and was planning to look for some work. And even if she **_was_** going to cause any trouble, it is not like you would be able to stop this one." Giving him a narrow eyed glare and a slight bare of her fangs, N'jeku watched the Nord before her as he glared back. If he wanted a fight, then she'd give it to him!

  
"You better watch your ass, cat. You cause any trouble for or get in the way of the Black-Briars, then I won't hesitate to kill you, got it?"

  
"N'jeku would like to see you try. This Khajiit's hands are not so clean and she is not afraid to dig her claws into your eyes and rip them out of their sockets." Yowling slightly under her breath as she said this, she growled at the large Nord before he suddenly stopped glaring at her and tilted his head back as he released a deep laugh. Furrowing her brows at this suddenly as her ears shot forward, N'jeku was instantly confused by the sudden change in the man's attitude.

  
Was he high on skooma or something?

  
Finally calming back down, he glanced at the tiny feline before him and noticed the confused pout upon her scarred up features. "Now you're speakin' my language. If you're lookin' for work, why not see if the Thieves Guild is your style? They've hit a rough patch lately though, so not sure how much you'd get out of any jobs they give you."

  
"Hmm...This one will see what she can find." Still thinking the man before her is possibly a bit skooma addled, N'jeku kept one eye on him as she passed him by and then quickly proceeded to head for the center of Riften where the merchant stands and forge seemed to be.

  
Too bad her day was only just beginning.

**To be continued.**


End file.
